


Курим, пляшем и ебашим

by Polisha (nuups)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Party, Routine, Students, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: Ареал обитания классических московских студентов — это маршрут «аудитория — столовая — библиотека — общага», но иногда в этот список добавляются ещё пункты «бар» и «клуб». И каждый раз два последних пункта вносят в жизнь нотку разнообразия. Что вносит алкоголь — история старается не умалчивать.





	Курим, пляшем и ебашим

**Author's Note:**

> Студенческая, университетская АУ! которая обязательно должна была случиться с нами. Просто это был вопрос времени.  
> А еще мы не могли не пофантазировать на тему классической одежды — это слишком красиво и хорошо.  
> Клише и костюмы! Что может быть лучше?)
> 
> Текст также опубликован на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9495990)  
> Коллажики от нас для вас:  
> [Раз](https://sun9-60.userapi.com/c858036/v858036171/1fc8ba/IlZK4L77qZ0.jpg)  
> [Два](https://sun9-67.userapi.com/c857428/v857428817/2048d4/eKkjrKVn8Ow.jpg)

_То, что называется давкой в метро, в ночных клубах считается приятной близостью._

Матвей сидит мрачнее тучи. Даже солнце за окнами не радует. Сегодня им решили устроить выборочный опрос, и уже больше минуты препод рассматривает вторую половину списка студентов. Спинной мозг или, по-простому, способность головы чуять жопой подсказывает, что сейчас его спросят. А он не готов. Вот совершенно. Сафонов недовольно косится на соседний ряд — там Дивеев корчит рожи и тихо ржёт в кулак. Его бы лучше спросили, думает Матвей, но не будут — он в прошлый раз с докладом отчитался.

Дальше мысль не идёт — его вызывают отвечать. И всё-таки лепят в ведомость тройбан. Дивеев выглядит слишком довольным. Вообще дать бы этому Дивееву… По лбу! Благо прыгать не надо — так достанет. Правда, пока достали только его… Ну ничего, он с ним поговорит! По-пацански! А там как пойдёт. Ещё бы Игнат с Шапи ржать перестали, а то хуже коней, ей-богу! Те хотя бы в отдалении ржут, а эти, вон, под боком, захочешь не заткнешь! Повезло же с соседями, ничего не скажешь.

Сафонов поправляет лямки рюкзака и направляется к выходу из аудитории. Теперь придётся зарулить в библиотеку и посидеть лишний час над конспектами. И это совершенно не то, чем хочется заниматься за день до универской тусовки. Нужно же ещё подобрать себе костюм — факультетский вечер решили сделать тематическим. И ладно бы какой нибудь там, например, Дикий Запад или Марвел. Не-ет, все вдруг почему-то резко решили, что Великий Гэтсби — самое то. А вот где для этого самого «того» искать шмотьё — тот ещё вопрос. Ладно девчонки — им легче. Больше блестяшек куда угодно и бахромы этой дурацкой — да-да, Матвей смотрел и даже читал — и всё в принципе. Костюм готов. А если ещё и раскрас боевой — ты вообще звезда. А им, парням-то, что делать? Доставать свои выпускные пиджаки и парадные рубашки для защиты проектов?

Не в прокат костюмов же обращаться? Хотя-я… Игнат точно выпендрится на пару с Шапи — их хлебом не корми, дай всё внимание на себя собрать. Да и Даня тоже вроде отказался от выпускного пиджака. Может, и вправду рвануть и прибарахлиться? Матвей задумчиво прикусывает губу в размышлениях и постукивает пальцами по учебникам. Тусить и быть в теме хотелось, но если с арендованной шмоткой что-то случится… А вероятность этого, ой, как велика! В общем, платить неустойку не хотелось. Не то чтобы Матвей бедствовал, но и тратить кровные из-за опрокинутого бокала чего-нибудь ядреного жаба поддушивала. Так что лучше всё же порыться по закромам — точнее по собственному комоду.

На следующее утро он вытаскивает на свет божий почти парадную рубашку, одалживает у Адамова лишнюю пару брюк и, закусив губу, размышляет, где бы быстренько надыбать жилетку. Ну, право слово, не в пиджаке же идти дрыгаться в темноте под нетленное «little party never kill nobody»? А образ надо бы завершить. В голове мелькает идея доколебаться до вечного аспиранта Мартыновича, который не дурак приодеться. Благо, знакомство ещё с практики водят.

Сафонов смотрит на часы, потом на брюки и снова на часы. Берёт в руки телефон и звонит девчонкам: всё-таки пускай лучше они отгладят эти стрелки, чем он будет объясняться, почему на чужих штанах заплатки в ненужных местах появились. И надо обязательно купить им шоколадку! Чем бы ещё только теперь Мартыновича задобрить…

***

С Мартыновичем удалось договориться на что-нибудь из дюти-фри при первой возможности, стрелки на брюках девчонки нагладили так, что порезаться можно. Ещё стребовали, чтобы он обязательно зашёл к ним при полном параде. Им же интересно! Матвей покивал — всё равно ещё надо было занести что-то сладкое в благодарность. Правда, в итоге он об этом пожалел — минут пятнадцать вся комната вздыхала и охала: «как тебе идёт эта жилетка!», «а брюки как сидят!», «мамочки!» и далее по списку. Вообще, слушать такое было жутко неудобно во всей этой красоте. Хотелось уже поскорее на воздух.

Ну и выпить тоже хотелось. Трояк в памяти был свеж и обиден. А ещё, чего уж там, хотелось и себя показать, и на других посмотреть. Всё-таки по универу они шастают в максимально удобных шмотках, а тут — мероприятие!

Ещё народ поговаривал, что будет прям настоящий фейс-контроль при входе, и никого в футболке и джинсах не пустят. Матвею в это верилось с трудом, но волновало его это в последнюю очередь — у него был отличный костюм, что никакой контроль не остановит. А если и остановит, он всё равно найдёт способ попасть внутрь.

На телефон пришло сообщение от Игната, что они с Шапи уже на месте и даже забили им столик, чтобы можно было бросить вещи или свои уставшие тела. Матвей довольно покивал сам себе и ускорил шаг. Вечеринка уже началась и сильно опаздывать не стоило.

***

Музыка нещадно долбит — другого слова не подобрать — по ушам. А все имеющиеся прожектора решают немножечко ослепить присутствующих. Из-за этого толпа людей бесится и колышется активнее обычного — медлячок был песни три назад, и все дрыгались как могли. Матвей же старательно лавировал с коктейлем в руках по направлению к столику, который заняли ребята.

Едва он успевает поставить бокал, как Шапи с Игнатом подталкивают его обратно — мол, раз он всё равно стоит, то пусть ещё закусок принесёт. Ещё друзья называется! Мотя приличия ради пару раз отбрыкивается, но потом снова отправляется в сторону барной стойки — ему не так уж и сложно.

Дойти оказывается не суждено — едва Матвей поднимает руку, чтобы помахать мелькнувшему в толпе Уте, как — бам! — в него кто-то врезается. Или он врезается? Матвей не успевает додумать — вскидывает голову, потирая ушибленный лоб и натыкается взглядом на — разумеется! — Дивеева. Первая мысль: хорошо ещё стаканов в руках ни у кого не было. Вторая мысль: это прям победа, потому что у обоих — ха-ха, вот это совпадение — светлые рубашки и лучше не думать о неслучившихся пятнах.

— Вот у тебя башка каменная, Сафон! — выдаёт тем временем Игорь и чешет собственную пострадавшую макушку.

— Чья бы корова мычала, а!

— Коровы — это скорее про вас! — вворачивает Дивеев. Деление по фанатским пристрастиям в их универской среде парней было едва ли не более явным, чем деление по академ-группам.

Матвей дёргает уголком губ, обозначая «зачёт», но краем глаза видит вещь куда забавнее: все их друзья-приятели почему-то сразу решили, что они повздорили, и повскакивали со своих мест их мирить. Хотя, глядя на усиленно работающего локтями Шапи, Матвей сомневается, что их хотят мирить. Скорее, кто-то явно хочет крови, хлеба и зрелищ для окружающих. Хотя им с Дивеем это совершенно не с руки. Конечно, то, что не далее как вчера он сам хотел треснуть Игоря по лбу, Мотя благополучно предпочитает забыть. Они вообще стоят молча, взирая с высоты роста на то, как Обля и Шапи что-то яростно обсуждают в гуще танцующих тел.

Игорь не выдерживает первым:

— А че это они? — и смотрит на Матвея.

— Решили, что надо спасать? — жмёт плечами, тоже рассматривая чужое — э-э-э — общение явно на повышенных тонах.

— А кого спасать? — уточняет на всякий случай Игорь, чуть покачиваясь в такт музыке.

— Твои — тебя, мои — меня, — коротко и громко пытается донести своё мнение по этому поводу Матвей.

К Шапи тем временем добирается Игнат, и дискуссия приобретает новый виток. Кажется, про источник «конфликта» они уже забыли. Матвей тоже начинает покачиваться в такт музыке. Над ухом неожиданно раздаётся низкий Игорев бас:

— Может, здесь есть попкорн? — спрашивает, наклоняясь как можно ближе, чтобы не пришлось орать.

— Сильно сомневаюсь. Не то место для попкорна.

— Да уж, проще консервированную в банке тут найти, чем попкорн, — Игорь смотрит на то, как Ваня идёт в наступление, и как к ним уже протискиваются Кучай с Чалом, оставившие своих дам, — а ещё проще — водку.

— Ну так на то и расчёт! Я, кстати, всё ещё возмутительно трезвый, — со смешком выдаёт Матвей, — теперь ещё и с шишкой на голове.

— Ну, я так-то в такой же ситуации, — низко смеётся Игорь. — Пошли исправлять?

— Пошли! — резво реагирует Матвей, пока кто-то из увлечённо перекрикивающейся через музыку компании не вспомнил про них.

— За что пьём? — интересуется Игорь, когда в руках у каждого оказывается по шоту текилы.

— За сессию? Чтоб удачно закрыть?

— Так она ж ток через два месяца?

— В таких делах, — Мотя напутственно поднимает указательный палец, — рано не бывает!

— Логично, — соглашается Дивеев и чокается, а потом ловко опрокидывает в себя рюмку и, не морщась, закусывает лаймом. Матвей присвистывает — он всё-таки зажмурился и чуть скривился. Возможно, текила была не самым лучшим решением.

— Ещё по одной или что-то другое возьмём? — спрашивает и подталкивает меню. Игорь косится то на него, то на листок. А потом начинает улыбаться, глядя куда-то за спину Матвею. — Ты чего?

— Ничего, сам смотри. Наши скорешились походу, — Игорь кивает, а Матвей поворачивается следом. Картина и впрямь забавная: все их друзья собрались за столиком — судя по всему Игоревой компании — и считали шоты б-52. Кучай старательно делил их поровну, а девчонки неодобрительно косились на Шапи с зажигалкой в руках.

— Если что, готовься давать дёру по пожарной сигнализации, — Мотя в шутку, но всё же предупреждает Дивея.

— Что, всё так плохо? — ржёт тот в ответ и подталкивает ещё шот всё той же текилы. И когда успел заказать?

— Шапи и сам по себе огнеопасный… а впрочем, сам смотри, — Матвей кивает в сторону столиков и берёт рюмку. Там уже виден ряд синих огоньков. Поджигатели фиговы.

Дальше всё как в лучших фильмах. Шапи решает показать мастер класс и-и-и… Проливает свою порцию сначала на бороду, а затем и на стол. Синий огонёк мерно распространяется по столу и многострадальной — или скорее выстраданной — бороде. Игорь присвистывает, а Матвей шикает на него. Бороду тушит девушка Вани плеснув — судя по всему — минералки из бокала. Игнат ржёт и ругается, а Чал молча протягивает салфетки. Кажется, все отделываются лёгким испугом.

— Действительно, огонь пацан, — смеётся Игорь и подталкивает тарелку с гренками. Матвей решает не удивляться и сразу откусывает половину. Когда собираешься много пить, лучше побольше есть. Во избежание состояния нестояния так сказать.

— Помянем бороду? — предлагает Игорь.

— Тут не чокаясь, — хмыкает Матвей и на автомате ощупывает собственный подбородок. Благо — гладковыбритый. Второй шот идёт легче, и такими темпами, кажется, их скоро возьмёт.

— Ты быстро пьянеешь? — по-деловому интересуется Мотя.

— А что?

— Пытаюсь понять, кто за чьё плечо будет цепляться, — смеётся, изображая вертолётики.

— Да че не дойдём, что ли, до дому до хаты? — машет рукой Игорь. — Пацан пацана в беде не бросит. Будем идти шалашиком!

— Плечом к плечу? — смеётся Матвей, отмечая болтающийся галстук на шее Дивея и подвёрнутые рукава рубашки. Икает. — А мы с тобой похожи!

— Ростом? — Игорь явно не улавливает связь, и приходится пояснить.

— Образом!

— Э-э, в плане?..

— Ну че ты тупишь! Одеждой в смысле, — Матвей тыкает в свою жилетку и дёргает за полу аналогичной у Игоря. Если вглядываться в детали, правда, то окажется, что сходство весьма условное. Вместо выглаженных брюк со стрелками на Игоре чёрные джинсы, застёгивать жилетку он, кажется, даже не пытался, а на шее на манер шарфа болтается развязанный галстук. Тут, впрочем, Матвей согласен — расстёгнутый ворот смотрится. Да и джинсы намного лучше сидят на Игоре. В брюках он бы точно смотрелся как сын маминой подруги. А тут вполне себе очерченные контуры. Хотя при такой светопляске хрен что увидишь, но у Матвея глаз достаточно намётанный.

— Но цвета-то разные! — всё равно как-то комично парирует Игорь, и Матвей смеётся, откидывая голову.

— Но фасон-то один! — убирает упавшую на лоб челку и подмигивает. — Ладно, забей. Главное — фейсконтроль прошли.

— Пошли, мож, к нашим подойдём? — предлагает Игорь. — А то у них там как-то больно весело, — хмыкает.

— Завидуешь? — Мотя ловко вскакивает на ноги — координация пока не подводит.

— Беспокоюсь! — шутливо парирует Дивей.

— Только ещё тогда по бокалу чего-нибудь сразу возьмём и можно двигать, — Матвей кивает на меню и подмигивает. Игорь одобрительно кивает и подзывает бармена. Матвей берёт себе текилу и текилу-санрайз, а Дивеев просто просит два шота с текилой. На молчаливый вопрос поясняет, что сладкое не любит. Матвей жмёт плечами и следует проверенному принципу — не мешать! Никому и ничего. Иначе на утро будет плохо и стыдно. Или просто плохо, потому что про «стыдно» надо будет долго и мучительно вспоминать.

Когда они оказываются рядом со столиком, то Лера первая подрывается и крепко обнимает Дивеева, пока тот комично поднимает руки с рюмками повыше, чтобы не разлить их на девушку друга.

— О, кто к нам вернулся! — смеётся Кучай и салютует бокалом.

— А мы думали всё, с концами, — подхватывает Игнат.

— Да видели мы, как вы думаете, — теперь уже смеётся Матвей. — Такое файер-шоу — издалека видно!

— Надо повторить! — вскидывается Обля, пьяно сверкая глазами.

— Только без меня! — тут же вопит Шапи, и все за столом покатываются со смеху.

— Подвиньтесь, дайте жопу прислонить, а? — просит Мотя, уже устав держать на весу свою текилу, когда смех стихает.

— Не надо ничего никуда прислонять, пойдёмте танцевать! — с воодушевлённым энтузиазмом предлагает Лена. Матвей с ней особо не знаком — девушка Кучаева, то ли фигуристка, то ли бальница, что-то такое… Он краем уха слышал, что что-то спортивное и подвижное. Лера тут же поддерживает подругу и тащит чуть упирающегося Чала из-за стола. В принципе, Матвей его понимает: ну какие им танцы? У них футбол, а у них с Дивеевым ещё и волейбол иногда или даже баскетбол.

Они синхронно косятся на танцпол и конвульсивное дёрганье. Вздрагивают тоже синхронно.

— Вы это… — начинает Игорь медленно и не очень уверенно. — Идите, а мы столик покараулим.

— Что-что, под Караулову хочешь потанцевать? — перекрикивает музыку Игнат, и Матвей уверен, что на самом деле тот всё прекрасно слышал. — Так я диджея знаю, можем заказать!

— Что? Нет! — Игорь впадает от таких заявлений в ступор, но всё равно уже поздно.

— Под Караулову только медляки танцевать, — влезает Кучай.

— А всех девушек уже разобрали, — Шапи ехидно ржёт и кивает на прекрасную половину их компании, — придётся тебе вон — Мотьку звать!

Игорь вертит головой туда-сюда-обратно, открывает-закрывает рот. Матвей нервно ржёт и показывает друзьям фак. Подумав, выдает:

— Только после вас! — Игорь тут же кивает. Но Игнат и тут открещивается:

— Не-не, ты меня на понт не бери! Я уже пообещал даме танец! — и бочком-бочком линяет, но возвращается с миниатюрной девочкой с кукольным личиком.

— А Шапи тоже вон, беспарный! — Матвей совершенно невежливо тыкает пальцем. Шапи друг — в него можно.

— Он беспутный!

— Правильно — «непутёвый»!

Выкрики однокурсников раздаются один за другим, пока всех не затыкает Обля при молчаливой поддержке своей Наташи:

— Всем цыц! Когда мы ещё такой студенческой туснёй соберёмся? Так что харэ пререкаться и пошли!

— В Великом Гэтсби не танцевал только Гэтсби, и знаете что? Он плохо кончил! — Ваню поддерживает ещё и Лера, которая уже нетерпеливо притопывает каблучком, удерживая под локоть Чала.

— То есть если бы он танцевал с парнем, то кончил бы нормально? — скептически уточняет Игорь.

— То кончил бы не один, — пошло и не очень красиво шутит Игнат, но все уже под градусом, поэтому ржут крайне дружно. Матвей закатывает глаза и цапает Игоря под локоть. Тот не сопротивляется и готовится изображать колышущееся на ветру дерево, лишь бы до него больше не доколебывались.

Вся компания быстро оказывается в гуще событий и разбивается по парочкам. Даже Шапи находит себе барышню. А ещё Матвей не уверен, но кажется, что их плотно окружили. С одного боку танцуют Кучай с Леной, с другой Ваня с Наташей… Если повернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов — Игнат со своей девочкой.

— Засада, — констатирует Игорь, и Матвей вынужден с ним согласится.

Благо, музыка почти сразу меняется на бодренький клубнячок, и под такое сопровождение танцевать оказывается куда проще — и прикольней. Игорь сначала выглядит скованно, но потом, видимо, движения разгоняют алкоголь по крови, и они оттягиваются уже на равных. Перестаёт смущать то, что они танцуют друг с другом, равно как и смешливые хитрые взгляды товарищей. А потом всем и вовсе становится похуй: те же Кучаев с Чаловым успевают перетанцевать с девушками друг друга, а то и просто друг с другом — Матвей не особо следит. Но в голове всплывает давно ходящая шуточка, что на двойной свадьбе эти неразлучные товарищи перепутают кольца. Но тут ладно бы кольца — главное не невест!

Он так ярко представляет себе эту картину, что громко и от души ржёт, утыкаясь в так вовремя оказавшегося рядом Дивеева. Тот замирает, а потом похлопывает по спине.

— Эй, ты чего? Всё в норме? — интересуется в самое ухо.

— Всё в порядке, — сквозь смех отвечает Матвей. — Просто — ахаха — представил парную свадьбу.

— Чью?

— Чала с Кучаем и их девчонками, — утирает уголки глаз от слёз и смотрит на недоумевающего Игоря.

— Интересные у тебя фантазии, — басит Игорь и сам чуть приваливается к Моте. То ли ноги уже не держат, то ли просто устал. Они только было возвращаются к подрыгиванию под музыку — в смысле к танцам — как трек снова сменяется. На ту самую, блять, Караулову. Матвей оглядывается в поисках Игната и предсказуемо его не находит. Вот же сволочь памятливая!

В итоге перевешивает алкоголь, и Матвей плюёт совершенно на всё: на Игоря удобно опираться, а точнее — нагло виснуть. В конце-то концов они молодые и пьяные. Игорь хмыкает и, видимо, приходит к такому же выводу, приобнимает и топчется, совершенно не попадая в музыку. Рядом хихикают девчонки, а где-то чуть поодаль шатается ещё такая же парочка неприкаянных с другого факультета. Кажется, не они одни пали жертвой музыки и алкоголя.

То ли пластика такая, то ли поворот резкий, то ли кто-то просто охренел, но в один момент Матвей чувствует чужие лапы на своей заднице и не находит ничего лучше, чем выгнуть бровь и демонстративно отзеркалить — свои лапы на чужую задницу. Оценить эффективность демонстрации не удаётся — оказывается, что танцевать в таком положении неудобно. Да и со стороны они наверняка выглядят, как два дебила.

Поэтому, сжав посильнее напоследок ладони и выразительно посмотрев в смеющиеся глаза, Матвей возвращает руки на чужую поясницу. Хрен бы с этой жопой. Пока. Пока можно просто потупить в колышущуюся толпу и выкинуть мысли из головы. Игорь руки не убирает и продолжает топтаться на месте, увлекая Матвея за собой. В принципе, Матвей прислушивается к себе, ему нравится. Теперь становятся чуть понятнее все подколки со стороны Дивея. Косичками же Матвей не обзавёлся, вот, пришлось Игорю выкручиваться и дёргать за — э-э-э — самолюбие, так сказать, и ущемлённое чсв. Но сейчас совершенно не об этом.

Матвей глубоко вздыхает и, поймав Игореву улыбку, утыкается лбом в его плечо. Так хотя бы глаза не слепит этими дурацкими прожекторами. Музыка наконец заканчивается, и чужие лапы пропадают, а Игорь чуть отодвигается и предлагает:

— Пошли ещё по текиле жахнем?

— Да можно и по две, — ржёт Матвей, хотя где-то на задворках мозга мелькает мысль, что раз он такой инициативный, то по две как раз и не надо. Как говорится: пьёшь текилу — береги своё сомбреро! Впрочем, Матвей быстро решает, что сомбреро нет и беречь нечего. А вот стопочку хлопнуть — можно, для куражу. — Пошли!

Игорь беспрекословно двигается следом, как тень. Ощущение такой — м-м-м — мощной тени будоражит. Ну или это всё алкоголь. Приятели и друзья остаются за рамками интересов, и они просят ещё четыре шота.

— За что пьём?

— За то, чтобы голова с утра не болела!

— За такое надо подряд, — смеётся Игорь, а Мотя только кивает, отстранённо отмечая, что красивый у него смех. «Ох уж диво вот так диво», — тихонько смеётся с выдуманного каламбура и поднимает стопку.

Они дважды чокаются и вот теперь, кажется, точно пока хватит. Если Матвей всё ещё хочет завтра помнить сегодняшние события, разумеется. Игорь выглядит более чем трезвым, хотя, если посудить, масса тела у них примерно одинаковая.

Становится как-то слишком жарко, слишком душно и очень громко. Матвей закусывает губу и, подумав, выдаёт:

— Пошли покурим?

— Ты ж не куришь! — удивленно ахает Игорь, но с готовностью разворачивается в сторону выхода.

— Ты тоже! — ловит его на слове Матей.

— И что? — быстро приспосабливается к ситуации Дивеев. — Это ж студенческая тусовка, здесь все курят!

— Справедливо, — соглашается Мотя, и они за минуту-другую проталкиваются сквозь толпу народу к гардеробной. Если в начале тусовки там стоял приветливый парень, отыгрывающий дворецкого из тех самых 1920-х, то сейчас никого и близко нет, что, впрочем, неудивительно.

Куртки, пальто и парки навалены друг на друга так, что поиск собственной одежды становится настоящим испытанием, но Матвей ещё не настолько в неадеквате, чтобы идти в чужой. Так что он закапывается в груду вещей, пока Игорь побоку пытается делать то же самое.

— О, вижу, кажется, щас дотянусь… — ровно на этой фразе Дивей теряет равновесие и заваливается на Мотю. Они забавно барахтаются, цепляя чужие куртки и пальто. Кажется, не падают вместе с вешалками только чудом и маленьким пространством — они пролетели сквозь одну вешалку и впечатались в стену. Игорь смеётся, прикрыв глаза, а Матвей залипает сначала на шее, а затем на ленточке-галстуке, которая ещё чуть-чуть и грозилась соскользнуть на пол. Он тянется к ней, поправляет. Хотя делать это всё крайне неудобно — Игорь всё ещё нависает и чуть придавливает.

А потом Матвей ловит какое-то безбашенное ощущение внутри и дёргает двумя руками за чёрную ленту на себя. Игорь повинуется и оказывается с ним нос к носу. Матвей широко улыбается, демонстрирует клыки и совершенно фривольно облапывает Игоря за задницу, как тот недавно на танцполе.

— А как же курить?

— Зачем же лёгкие портить? — ленточка-галстук летит на пол, а Игорь наконец-то целует Матвея.

Моте очень-очень любопытно, а ещё игриво-весело, и текила гуляет в крови, подбивая на такое забавное приключение, так что он обхватывает Дивея за шею и активно отвечает. Они прерываются на короткие смешки и калибровку положения в пространстве — кажется, кто-то начинал сползать по стенке — а потом снова целуются. В целом, технически от поцелуя с девчонкой отличается не сильно, но по ощуще-ениям… По ощущениям полный отвал башки.

Это как-то… На равных, что ли? Мотя улыбается в поцелуй и широко открывает рот, позволяя Дивею там хозяйничать. Но ведь всегда можно побаловаться? И прикусить чужой язык! Игорь мычит, а Мотя ловит какой-то совершенно дикий кайф. Цапает уже за губу и прижимается-обнимает крепче. Разве что ноги не закидывает на Игоря. Но тот, по отклику, совершенно не против. Сам зарывается руками в светлые волосы и наводит там совершеннейший беспорядок.

И снова смешки. Небольшие паузы, чтобы прислушаться, и снова поцелуи-поцелуи-поцелуи. Мотя уже не уверен, алкоголь ли это или его дорвавшаяся натура требует всего и побольше.

Но натура натурой, а бесконечно зависать в гардеробе всё-таки невозможно — в любой момент кто-то ещё захочет покурить или наоборот — с «курьбы» вернётся. Понимают это, кажется, оба, поэтому на очередном поцелуе замедляются, постепенно сводя его на нет.

— Вот вам, бабушка, и Великий Гэтсби, — Мотя бормочет в губы Игорю с растерянной улыбкой.

— А? Какая бабушка? — не улавливает тот.

— Забе-ей, — лениво тянет Матвей. — По углам завтра теняться не будем?

— В смысле вместе или типа друг от друга? — уточняет Игорь, обдавая алкогольным дыханием шею Моти.

— А хороший вопрос! — Матвей хохочет, запрокидывая назад голову. Его тут же мягко целуют в шею и затем заглядывают в глаза.

— Мне понравилось, — просто, открыто и по делу. Игорь улыбается, от чего губы превращаются в тонкую полоску.

— Мне тоже, — смысла врать и отнекиваться Матвей не видит совершенно.

— Повторим? — касается широкой ладонью затылка, продолжает пристально и как-то по-обидному трезво смотреть. Видимо, всё-таки масса тела имеет значение!

— Повторим! — как можно отказаться от такого предложения? Правильно — никак.

_Я требую продолжения банкета!_


End file.
